The Strider and the Fairy
by childofkonohana1
Summary: Water turn fire pixies and fairies into igneous rock. He was only a fire ball when the, unexpectedly, rained. The only one left…imagine if he had mat a human. ;D
1. PP: Party Pooper

Chpt. 1-PP = Party Pooper

On Earth humans live there normal lives. Shopping, hunting, working, eating, raising, learning just a typical day in the human life. Deep down in the forest, where a waterfall glistens and a volcano stays silent, fairies and pixies play around pranking on another having fun. One pixie is barley known and is the only one left of his kind. He takes care of tinker bulls, there manes made of fire. He doesn't like talking to new people, he was lucky enough to talk to a slime pixie and a mind fairy. He never really tried talking to anyone else because of his stuttering and his shyness. He looked at the sky and sighed as the moon shinned in his orange eyes. He stood up and flew out the volcano and went down to the waterfall, the Empress of Life had invited him to a party in honor of her living for 1,000 years. He was glad the empress knew who he was, but he was nervous to see the other pixies and fairies. As he flew, he petted the wild life as they roared, squeaked, chirped and yipped. The Empress began to worry,_ "Where is Tavros?" _ She thought hearing the wing flaps coming closer and closer. Tavros ran up to her panting, trying to get his breath back.

"Sorry I'm late Empress Feferi! I uh…. Wanted to make some wild life uh…. Friends." "I am glad you made it Tavros, now I can introduce you to everyone~" "W-wait what?" "I want everyone to know you, you are a sweet and loveable pixie."

Feferi dragged the fire pixie onto a stage. She got everyone's attention then began to speak.

"I would like all of you to meet a very kind pixie. He is the last of his kind so I want everyone to make him feel welcome, this is also his first time outside his home."

Everyone whispered then silenced. Tavros walked on stage his eyes glistened in the spot light, his wings relaxed as she spoke.

"This is Tavros, a fire pixie. He is very shy and timid, but has a big heart and loves animals. I am sure you all won't be annoyed by his stuttering."

Everyone looked at Tavros as he looked at the crowd. It was strange to think that he'd get to know everyone here in one day, how will he remember names? Tavros headed to the side, but was soon taking into the party by the spider fairy.

"Come on Tav, loosen up dance with me~" "Uh….sure, Vriska."

The Pixie of psiionics played some awesome tunes and everyone dances and had fun. Tavros met some people, a blood pixie named Karkat, a cat fairy named Nepeta, an archer in the Empress' army named Equius, a water pixie that hates water named Eridan. All these names would drive him nuts, but that's when he met Aradia, a time fairy. They soon became best friends and someone got jealous. Vriska flew in the air and yelled to the crowd, "Tavros' never fucked!" everyone gasped and looked at him. He could tell that everyone and I mean EVERYONE has been laid or has a matesprite by now, but since he stays in a volcano he really hasn't been finding the one for him. Everyone started whispering and you know the person that over drinks at a party? The psiioniic fairy started to tell a joke, "Does he even have a bugle?" Everyone started to laugh making Tavros feel more and more alone. The only ones that weren't laughing where Aradia and Feferi. He started to back out the crowd soon jumping in the air and flying away, out the forest away from the others. He was embarrassed and sad, he never thought Vriska would do something like this. He flew through and open window sitting in the window pane, crying and, not to his knowledge, a human could hear him.


	2. Red eyed giant

A human boy crept up on Tavros soon catching him, closing the top to the jar. Tavros panicked he didn't know what to do. The boy turned on a disk light shining it on the fire pixie. He could see Tavros clearly now, his hair was in a fiery Mohawk, he didn't wear clothes, but the fire covered his lower areas quite well. His eyes were orange and his wings were simply beautiful. The color change from red to yellow was magnificent and his wings curved until it ended in a curl. The boy had never seen anything like him. Tavros could see the boy too, he was blonde hair that drooped (he took a shower before this) and his eyes where candy red. He was told by the Empress that all humans have brown, blue or green eyes or at least from what she's seen from over the years. Tavros watched the boy jump as a deeper voice yelled, "Dave pizza's here!" "Alright, hey bro can I show you something?!" "Sure, but eat first!" "Cool!"

_"__His name is Dave?"_ Tavros thought as he watched him poke holes in the top of the glass jar. He tried to fly through one of the holes, but they were too small. He tried to break the glass, but his hands weren't big enough to make a crack. Sighing, he sat down hugging his knees to his to chest and began to cry. He was scared, hungry and alone. Light shined through the cloth it soon was lifted so Tavros could see. He saw two humans both male, one taller than the other. The taller male was in shock as he looked down at the tiny creature who was scared.

"Dave…. Where did you find her?" "She was in my window pane."

The taller male took the top off the jar and Tavros slowly flew out.

"Hey Bro?" "Yeah?" "I think…. This is a boy." "What makes you say that?"

Dave poked the fire pixies chest.

"He doesn't have anything covering his chest." "Then what's the fire covering?" "His lower area…." "Oh."

Tavros found a pencil and a paper then wrote, "I am a Tavros, a fire pixie and no pixies are not girls…fairies are." "So I was right!"

Bro nodded his head then cupped the pixie in his hands.

"What do you eat?" "I love eating spicy stuff." "I need to buy more paper then, huh?"

Tavros smiled and flew out Dave's room. He headed into the kitchen and found a bottle of hot sauce. _"Yummy~" _he thought as he found out he can twist the top off. Dave took the bottle out the cabinet and pour it in a bowl then putting a straw in it.

"Try it now little guy."

Tavros nodded and sipped through the straw soon drinking all the hot sauce. He sat on the counter and patted his stomach, Dave stood there amazed.

"I never thought anyone could drink a whole bottle of hot sauce like that…." "}:3" "You are so cute~ you're Tinker Bell size~" "*confused*" "I'll show you!"

Dave walked to the living room and put a movie on. He sat on the couch and Tavros sat on his shoulder.

"Ready to watch the movie?" "*nods*"

Dave pressed the play button and the room was silent as the movie started. Bro walked in the room just after the movie started, with ten stacks of paper for Tavros.

"What are you two watching?" "Shh!"

Bro looked at the TV screen, sitting down on the couch watching along with the other two. When the movie ended they all had tears, Tavros had smoke for tears.

"They ending is always the best…." "I know-." Dave sniffed the air. "What small like smoke?" Dave looked down at Tavros who was crying. He never seen such happiness before, it was beautiful. Bro and Dave looked at the pixie as the smoke swirled from his eyes. They both sighed and Tav wiped his eyes.

"At least he doesn't cry lava…." "True, true." "*looks at the both of them*" "So how does he take bathes?" "With water?" "*Shakes head no then makes a shape with fire*" "A lava pit?" "*Nods happily*" "Where in the hell are we gonna find a lava pit?"

Tavros thought then he remembered his volcano. He flew towards the window and pointed to the mountain in the distance, about 3 miles away from the Strider's part in the apartment. Dave looked at the mountain, his hands relaxed on the window pane bending over to get a better glimpse.

"Is that a volcano?" "*Nods head*" "Cool."

Dave opened the window to let Tavros free. Instead of flying away, he looked up at Dave as to say, "Come with me." Dave's heart broke, that look that Tav made was so cute, but he knew he couldn't go.

"Sorry fireboy, I can't go Bro won't let me." "*Sad eyes*"

While he tried to get Dave to sneak out, Bro was in the kitchen cooking ramen. He walked to the living room and saw something he thought a pixie or fairy could never do.

"Dave…." "Yes this is Tavros…. Human size."

His looks stayed the same the only thing that changed was his size. Tavros was about 5 inches shorter than Dave, his hair looked little longer than when he was Tinker Bell size. It reached down to the floor, but it was still in a Mohawk style.

"Can you talk now?" "*Shakes head no*" "Goddamnit….." "*Holds on to Dave's arm and makes puppy eyes*" "Dude I can't go-." "You can go."

They both looked at Bro, a smile formed on Tavros face.

"I can?" "Yeah, I mean you do need to get out the apartment once in a while." "Thanks Bro!" "*Smiles, opens window and pulls Dave*" "Alright I'm coming!"

Dave jumped out the window and landed on his feet. Tavros flew next to Dave. He thought for a moment then had an idea.

"Since you are human size, why don't you make clothes from fire?" "*Shakes head yes*"

Tavros flew up to the volcano slope, landing on the rigid edges. Dave quick stepped next to him and looked down.

"That is ironically a short fall…." "*nods then flies in lava pit*" "Ok so I'll wait here." "*relaxes in the hot liquid*"

Dave slid down the volcano and looked at the huts made from rock. Inside looked like a museum, the fire pixies looked like they were frozen in time. He put his hand in his pocket, walking around, mumbling some sick raps as he roamed around. He stopped and a hut bigger than the others, it was more livable for a human. He looked inside two pixies, one the height of his Bro and the other as tall as him, were frozen by igneous rock just like all the others. Dave walked past, who they seemed to be, Tavros' father and found a nest with burnt leaves. On the outside was a picture carve, in the wooden bowl. A fire ball flew around Dave's head showing him how life was in this volcano, fire talented called home. Everyone was happy, fire was everywhere you looked because grubs were fire balls of different colors. The pixie, which was frozen in time, could now move around and talk. By his side was a fire ball that looked a lot like Tavros, its eyes were the same shade of orange just like his Tavros. He smiled softly as he saw the fire ball yawn and get rocked to sleep by his father. Rain started to fall as the ball of fire drifted to sleep, the father used his body to shield him from the rain. He felt a poke on his back and the vision disappeared. Tavros looked at Dave as he tried to act cool after seeing all that. It wasn't sad it was just…weird.

"Hey Tav!" "*Looks at Dave the pokes his cheek*" "Dude, don't do that." "*Confused then keeps poking his cheek*" "No dude! Tav stop!"

Dave grabbed Tavros' hand looking down through his shades. His cheeks flushed then looked back up at the pixie.

"T…Tavros where are your clothes?" "*Looks down blushes then covers his lower area shaking his head*"

Dave looked away then peeked after 5 seconds. Fire surrounded Tavros, clothes forming around his arms. His shirt hung from his shoulder, his wings folded then disappeared, he shorts were…to the middle of his thigh (they weren't tight, but they aren't baggy), he wore sandals, they weren't anything special just normal sandals a person would wear.

"Alright I've made up my mind!" "*Looks at Dave*" "When we get back I am totally teaching you how to talk." "*Nods head*" "Cool! I can be the teacher and you my student. Get on my nerve once buddy you just got suspended."

Tavros walked along side Dave as he rapped about school and how teachers act. He felt his cheeks heat up so he quickly looked away. He was against it at first, but said, "h…he…hella…hella cool, Dave."

He looked at Tavros, stopping everything.

"Did you…just say hella cool?" "*nods head*" "Dude, why did you try that sooner?" "*shrugs shoulders*" "Ok then…. Well we're back."

They walked in the building, a bell went off as the door opened. A lady sitting at the counter looked up from her computer.

"Hello Dave~ I see you have a friend with you~" "Roxy…why are you behind the counter?" "I love sneakin' back here~ it fun!" "Don't say anything when you get caught." "*giggles*" "Who's the friend Davey Gravy?" "His name is Tavros." "*waves*" "His eyes are beautiful! Are you two dating?" "*Shakes head no*" "Yes we are!" "Good for you Davey! Hope this one last longer than a month~" "Y-yeah…I do too…." "*Covers face and blushes*"

Dave grabbed Tavros' soft hand, leading him to the Strider apartment room. When they got in the house Tavros pulled his hand from Dave. His cheeks flushed up and his emotions were obviously mad, by the way his hand was bald up.

"*Smoke comes from his ears*" "Tav I'm sorry!" "*Grabs Dave's glasses and melts them down slowly*" "TAVROS WHAT THE FUCK?!" "WHO SAID WE WERE DATING?! YOU NEVER ASKED ME OUT OR ANYTHING!"

Smoke poured from the pixies eyes.

"Sowwy…. I can off kind of hot didn't I?" "Yeah you kind of did."

Dave pulled Tavros into a hug.

"Dave squeezing me…." "The truth is I really like you fireboy. No it's not because of how pretty your eyes are either or because of how girly you look. It's because you try so hard to do things it's so adorable." "That still mean Dave like me cuz me cute." "Whatever dude just let me kiss you~" "What kiss?"

Dave rolled his eyes and kissed Tavros. It lasted until they jumped at the sound of footsteps and a voice.

"You two better not do anything freaky." "Bro!"


End file.
